Shrek VS Fuzzy Lumpkins
' Shrek VS Fuzzy Lumpkins' is 7494pinguisback20's eighth Death Battle of his first season and his eighth episode overall. It pits Shrek from his titular series and Fuzzy Lumpkins from The Powerpuff Girls together. Description Hey you! Stay outta my swamp and go watch some Death Battle or somethin'! Maybe THIS episode will teach ya about going on someone else's property! Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz : People love sharing stuff about themselves. Whether it be trading video games with your friends or inviting people to your home, the phrase "sharing is caring" is no lie. Boomstick : But then there are these two fellas who don't give a shit about anything and would beat the hell out of anyone to get them off their lawn! Wiz : Like Shrek, the ogre of Far Far Away. Boomstick : And Fuzzy Lumpkins, the hillbilly supervillain from Townsville! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Shrek (Cue All Star (Shrek Retold Cover) - Kevin Gonring, Fauxny & 3gi) Wiz: Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a beautiful princess. Boomstick: But you see, she had a spell put on her that could be broken by love's first kiss. You know, typical Disney princess movie! Wiz: And as a result, she was locked away in a tall castle that was guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. Many knights tried to save her, but none of them were successful at all. So she waited in the tallest tower for her true love to come in and break it with true love's first kiss. Boomstick: But one day, her patient cries for help were answered at last, for her true love was... A big, green smelly ogre? Wiz: Yep, and it was none other than Shrek himself. (Cue Don't Stop Coming - Maroon GO (Silvagunner rip)) Boomstick: Shrek is the mean green fighting machine that saved the princess from the dragon's keep! And no, he's not as omnipotent as the memers claim him to be... Wiz: Well, before that, his place of residence was the solitude of his swamp. In fact, the reason why he lives alone for most of his life was because people judged him before they even knew him. Boomstick: Woah man, that's harsh..! Wiz: Well, even though his book was judged by it's cover, he actually made a friend in the form of a talking donkey who can be annoying to an extent, played by Eddie Murphy. Boomstick: Really, his talking would get under his skin at times! Donkey: "Parfaits are delicious!" Shrek: "NOOO! You... DENSE, IRRITATING MINIATURE BEAST OF BURDEN!" Boomstick: He still was kind of a douchebag to him... Wiz: Anyways, Shrek has displayed several instances of superhuman strength throughout the series. For example, he took down several knights when he travelled to Duloc, as well as smash a couple of doors down. Boomstick: As you can see, he's clearly experienced in close combat, specifically in his wrestling skills! And what about the time he got beat up by a dragon and survived? He's got one tough body as well! Wiz: Yep, as an ogre, he is capable of surviving some injuries that would usually kill a human being, like falling through a roof for another example. Boomstick: And have you SEEN him uprooting trees?!? This guy's a real monster! ...Literally! Wiz: And let's not forget the time he broke down a metal door. Boomstick: However, there's other tricks that he has up his sleeve, or in this case, his digestive system! His burps are so flammable that it's practically evaporated gasoline! And if that wasn't enough, his farts can not only blast people back, but kill them with just their smell! Wiz: Yeah, Shrek doesn't have that much decent manners. However, there's also another useful technique that he can use. Boomstick: I'm just gonna say it. Do the roar! "GRAAAAUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!" '' Wiz: Yep, his roar is not only intimidating, but has some exterior strength to it as well. This roar once had enough force to push people back in his birthday party and was able to shatter glass, as well as extinguish fire. '''Boomstick: This guy basically scared an entire crowd of people trying to kill him just by screaming at the top of his lungs!' Wiz: Despite his disgusting moves, however, he also has exhibited a few signs of being strategic. For example, he was able to trap dragon using a few chains with a broken sword and created Mongo through just looking at Gingy and the Far Far Away Castle. Boomstick: You know, for what people are calling a big, smelly ogre, he's actually pretty clever! Wiz: Buuut... maybe his horrendously smelly burps and farts are just as terrible as a few flaws of his. Shrek is not very social and has very little self-esteem. Boomstick: Yeah, being an outcast to fantasy society has put onion boy down in the dumps. Wiz: Not to mention that people who don't see him as a threat, or friends like Donkey are not affected or scared by his roar. In fact, several other fairytale creatures, like Dragon, may also not be scared since they're much bigger and stronger than an average ogre. Boomstick: So you think Shrek can be out-roared? Wiz: Yup, seems like it's possible. However, despite his grouchiness for his property, it seems as if he's grown a bit more of a soft spot for everyone else, such as his wife, Fiona, and his friend, Donkey. Boomstick: Sometimes character development is a big part of an ogre's life! Wiz: But developed or not, Shrek is one ogre whose swamp must never be entered into. "WHAT... ARE YA DOING IN MY SWAMP?!?" Fuzzy Lumpkins Wiz: The city of Townsville... Boomstick: Sounds pretty redundant if ya ask me! Wiz: Where a specific experiment changed the fate of the entire world. With the concoction of sugar, spice, and everything nice, he was originally destined to create the perfect little girls. However, his pet monkey pushed him, making him accidentally add an extra ingredient. Chemical X. Boomstick: And out of the explosion that he made, three little super-powered girls were born, fighting crime thoughout the city! Wiz: The most common threats to Townsville seem to be giant monsters and supervillains. Specifically for the latter, iconic villains like Mojo Jojo, their first enemy, The Gangreen Gang, and their most nightmare-inducing one in the show, HIM. Boomstick: However, despite all these strong villains, one of them has the simplest motives out of all of them, and he's still one of their enemies! What are his motives, basically? Well, he just doesn't like visitors. Wiz: You see, Townsville is littered with all kinds of crazy villains ranging from simple boogeymen to a clown that became a mime after having bleach spilled on him. For this case, it's literally just a really furry hillbilly voiced by Jim Cummings. (Cue Chemical X Traction - Fuzzy Lumpkins theme) Boomstick: Fuzzy Lumpkins, despite what his name might imply, isn't so fuzzy on the inside. All he wants is some solitude in his cabin and to get that he must violently silence anything that gets on his property! Wiz: Pretty much... one hundred percent of his property. If you touch anything as small as a straw hat, you are still going to have your lights knocked out. However, like with all villains in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls are always there to thwart him. Boomstick: And considering that he's just your usual hillbilly, it's no surprise that he's gonna lose to those three little girls! Wiz: Well, on the contrary, he has actually displayed a few powers that can give him an equal fight with the girls at times. For example, his superhuman strength. He's been known to be strong enough to lift and throw boulders just as large, if not larger than him. He even beat the girls with the rest of the Beat-Alls, a Beatles parody made by some of the show's major villains, with him included. Boomstick: And he's even a friggin' tank, enduring blows from the Powerpuff Girls! And those little girls even burst through a METEOR with no problems! Wiz: Considering the strength of the Powerpuff Girls and the distance the meteor was from Earth, we've concluded that the girls flew at about 364,340 km/s to break this meteor apart, meaning that Fuzzy's durability possibly allows him to endure hits like these. Boomstick: But this guy doesn't just rely on his strength. Whenever the girls are flyin' far away, he uses his trusty shotgun, otherwise known as a boomstick to him, to blast them in the air and chase off pesky squirrels! It also never runs out of ammo for whatever reason... Wiz: This boomstick of his has been fired many times, yet we never see Fuzzy reloading it. Because of this, we can conclude that this weapon indeed never runs out of ammo, or just has the biggest amount of ammo on planet Earth for a small space inside that weapon. Boomstick: And that banjo that he usually keeps when he's at home? He can use that as a weapon too, whackin' it around like a baseball bat! Wiz: Fun fact, Fuzzy Lumpkins is really attached to his banjo, as we usually see him calling it "Joe". Boomstick: He gave it a name?!? Well that's some attachment to your property right there... literally! He'll just go APESHIT if you touch anything he owns! Wiz: If one were to get under Fuzzy's skin, he will enter an uncontrollable fit of rage. This is known as his "rage mode". Fumed with his anger, Fuzzy is capable of going on a rampage throughout Townsville, dealing serious damage to the city. Boomstick: When he gets red, shit's gettin' real! No wonder the Powerpuff Girls have been intimidated by him at least once! Wiz: Well, for his enhanced strength and speed, it's no wonder that he's been a formidable foe for the girls. But... perhaps being a hillbilly could be linked to his biggest weakness. You see, Fuzzy Lumpkins is kind of an idiot. Boomstick: We're dealing with a fuzzball that tried to attack the Professor and literally tried to marry him once he got stuck in a mess in his property that made him look like a lumpkin himself! Wiz: That and sometimes it only takes people to really get their hands on his property to unleash his full potential, for example, while he was relaxing on his chair, yelling at someone would do the trick, but it takes a lot more than for people to get on his lawn to enrage him. Boomstick: But still, it's surprising that such a hillbilly could be one of Townsville's biggest, and one of the most underated, villains! "Dern trespassers! I'm gettin' anyone or anything that gets on my property!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Pre-fight/prologue Narrator: "The city of Townsville! Where everyone's having a good time sharing and caring!" (Cue regular PPG background music) The citizens of the... city? Village? Town? Whatever. The citizens were, like the narrator said, enjoying their day sharing their belongings. Their hats, toys, work, you name it. And they were even inviting others to stay for a bit at their places as well. Narrator: "But sometimes there's the kinds of people who live far, far away. Some people who don't like visitors! Some people like-" The pink, hairy creature that was being introduced noticed the narrator talking about him and started to get quite agitated. Fuzzy Lumpkins: "Hey you! Stay offa my property! NOW!" He pointed his shotgun at the viewers for a bit and turned it away as the camera reeled back a bit and the narrator made a short yelp, as if he was holding the camera. Narrator: "... Some people like Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Fuzzy Lumpkins : "Dern people, always gettin' on mah property! I'mma show them a thing or two..." After the creature calmed down, he started to get out his banjo and strum a tune from it (Spiral Mountain), while making up some lyrics as he went on. So far, this solitude was great. That was... until Eddie Murphy himself came along on his lawn. Donkey: "Ooh, ah! That's a REAL performance right there!" Fuzzy stopped playing his banjo as the donkey started talking. Donkey: "I tell ya, you should be on Broadway 'cause your talent should be heard around the WORLD! Ya know what Broadway is? *sniff, sniff* And you definitely need some Furbreeze over here 'cause your cabin STINKS!" Fuzzy Lumpkins: "...GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!" As Fuzzy yelled, he aimed his shotgun at Donkey and attempted shooting him on the leg, but luckily he jumped up and started to run away without any damage. Donkey: "AHHHHHHH! SHREK! SHREEEK!!!" Fuzzy, relieved that the annoying mule was gone, decided to enjoy his solitude again, strumming a few notes on his banjo. But then he got another visitor. An ogre. Shrek: "Now look 'ere, I don't want any trouble, but leave Donkeh alone!" Fuzzy Lumpkins: "AY! GET YO MITTS OFFA MY PROPERTY!!!" Shrek: "Well then, you leave me no choice!" "FIGHT!" (Cue Horton Hears a Who - Mountain Chase, 0:00-0:57) Both Fuzzy and Shrek started to charge at each other, and upon collision, Shrek gave out a punch to Fuzzy's cheek and followed it up with an uppercut. However, Fuzzy smacked Shrek's fist open on the uppercut before he could be hit, and lowered his arm down as well. Fuzzy grabbed Shrek by the vest and gave him a punch that knocked him back as he let go, landing on the tree stump. Shrek got back up, and noticing that Fuzzy was aiming his boomstick at him, he jumped out of the way and onto a tree as Fuzzy charged at him again. He then spun around on the tree, swinging a kick to Fuzzy's face. Shrek: "I know better than to be like you!" Fuzzy: "RAAEEAAAAGHH!!!" As Fuzzy yelled, he pounced onto the ogre and started to punch him several times, although a few attempts were blocked by Shrek's wrist. Shrek then lifted Fuzzy up and threw him back to his cabin, running towards him again. After Fuzzy got up, he was hit with a punch to the gut and a few more to the face. The hairy creature stumbled back onto his cabin before looking back up at the ogre. He ran towards Shrek again, but this time the latter jumped at Fuzzy with a dropkick, sending him back to his porch. Shrek: "Is that all ya got to defend your swamp?" Fuzzy looked back up at the ogre, still pretty angry, and yelled as he started to charge back towards him. Knowing what move he would bring out next, he swiftly dodged to the side to avoid Fuzzy's punch. To counter this, he swung the back of his fist on his head and kicked him to the ground. Fuzzy: "YOWWUHH!" He looked back at Shrek as he was on the ground. Shrek appeared to be jumping up, landing on Fuzzy by elbowing him hard on the back. After falling back to the ground, Shrek got back up, but Fuzzy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him onto a tree a few times while singing a bit badly. Fuzzy: '"FUZZY'S GONNA PUMMEL 'YA TO THE GROUND, GONNA KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT N' MAKE YA- OUGH!"' Shrek gave Fuzzy a smack from his knuckles to free himself and ran at him again. However, the hillbilly got onto the ground and rolled at him, knocking him over like a bowling ball pin. (0:57-1:09) The scene changed to a more distant setting. On the mirror was what seemed to be Shrek and Fuzzy duking it out, throwing each other a couple of punches and then flailing their arms at each other for a petty slap while looking away. Meanwhile, the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, and HIM seemed to be watching from a mirror on the wall of what seemed to be a room inside the Far Far Away castle, along with the other villains like Farquaad's ghost and Rumplestilskin for example. Fairy Godmother: "So you're telling me that throughout all of the most magical plans we would've used... this hillbilly is sure for the ogre to meet his match..?" HIM: "Thaaat's riiiight! Sharing is caring unless you alienate guests~!" (repeat back to 0:21-0:38) Getting back to the fight, Fuzzy broke the flailing by pushing Shrek back a distance, making him hit a tree. As he got back up, he was hit by a bang across his face. Fuzzy seemed to have gotten his boomstick, using it as a baseball bat. As Fuzzy started to reel it back for another swipe, Shrek let out a fart conveniently. As Fuzzy put his hand on his nose to block the smell as soon as he smelled one bit of it, Shrek ran around the Lumpkin and grabbed something. Once Fuzzy regained his posture, he looked back at Shrek. Shrek: "Who's swingin' a weapon now, hm?" (Record scratch) But wait a minute... Shrek was carring Joe! His sight focused on Joe in the hands of the ogre, Fuzzy got madder and madder. His fur turned red, his teeth got sharp, his hands gaining some claws, his body becoming more bulky, and his antannes got a bit wrinkly. He pounded his fists as he commenced his rage. (Resume Mountain Chase, 0:38-0:57 plays) Fuzzy: "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! STOP TOUCHIN' MY PROPERTYYY!" Shrek: "Huh- OOF!" Shrek was hit with a punch that felt harder than any of the other blows he suffered through. He tried to give the enraged monster a piece of his mind by running up to him and giving him a fist on the face back, but it seemed to be less effective than what he gave Fuzzy earlier. In response, he had the boomstick pointed at him and was shoot on his stomach, sending him stumbling back a bit. He looked up at him as he started to slowly walk towards him, breathing heavily. It seemed like it was time for him to stand straight up... and do the roar. "GRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!!!" (1:10-1:41 kicks in) Shrek's roar was unfortunately cut short by three more shots on his right eye, the stomach and his chest. It seemed like he wasn't very scared of him... Fuzzy: "RRAAUUUUUEEHAAAAYYYEEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGHHHHH!!!" The still-enraged hillbilly hollered like a baboon as he jumped towards Shrek and gave him a barrage of stone-hard punches before pounding him on the ground with his open palms a few times. After beating the ogre quite a bit, Fuzzy looked down on him, wanting to hear what the ogre had to say for himself, if he had anything to say. Shrek: "S-Spare me..! Onions and us ogres have layers too!" Unfortunately, he wasn't buying it. Fuzzy: ''"YA GET YOUR MITTS OFFA MAH PROPERTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"'' As he fumed with rage, he lifted both of his fists up and swung both of them down on Shrek with all of his strength, shaking the entire continent. He heavily and monstrously breathes as he tried to calm down, his fur turning back to pink. Narrator: "Looks like Fuzzy got a little more crazy than usual! That ogre doesn't seem to be moving an inch!" Fuzzy, breaking the fourth wall by noticing the narrator's comment and the ogre blood on his fur, got a little worried about being sent to prison for the murder. To make sure there weren't any witnesses, he looked around first and picked up Shrek's body to take it elsewhere, probably his trash can. K.O! *Fuzzy was seen mopping the ogre blood on his lawn, still with a worried look on his face about the girls finding out about his recent, but unintentional, scheme. *All of the villains from the Shrek franchise were cheering or laughing at Shrek's rotting corpse in Fuzzy's trash bin, with HIM laughing in joy. They did a toast soon afterward. Results (Cue City of Soundsville - Fuzzy Lumpkins theme) Boomstick: OOOOH! Looks like it's all ogre for HIM! Wiz: Before any of you start complaining, yes, Shrek has displayed signs of decent intelligence through utilizing boxing techniques and trapping a dragon inside it's own castle while saving Princess Fiona. However, when it comes to cases like these, brains don't even matter. Boomstick: Fuzzy literally outclassed him in every category aside from smarts! How does scaring an entire village compare to WRECKING THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF AN ENTIRE CITY? That milk sure worked out in his favor! "Becuz' I need the calcium for strong BOOOONES! And it makes my fur pink!" Wiz: Comparing Shrek busting down metal doors to Fuzzy Lumpkins going on a rampage, it is impressive how their superhuman strength allows them to perform feats like these. However, Fuzzy throwing boulders and swinging a street light without breaking a sweat was something Shrek has never done. Boomstick: And it doesn't help that Fuzzy is like, way faster. Have you seen the speed of his moves while taking on the mayor? While yes, he did bring a few of his relatives, he threw the little guy in just a few frames! Wiz: Not to mention how useless the roar was. As mentioned before, Shrek's roar doesn't work on his friends, other creatures, or those who don't see him as a threat. Anything that gets on Fuzzy's property is nothing but a pest to him. Boomstick: His dedication towards his property is well-earned, too! While shrek has survived breaking through roofs, Fuzzy has survived punches that would break apart a friggin' METEOR! The fuzzball can tank anything that an ogre throws at him! Wiz: Well, aside from durability, there's also another big issue. Shrek doesn't have many options for long range combat. He mostly relies on his roar, burps and... uh... farts to do that for him. However, Fuzzy has a shotgun, or boomstick, with almost limitless ammo. Boomstick: And that rage mode... OH that RAGE mode! This can turn Fuzzy into a bloodthirsty killing machine if someone REALLY gets on his property! Once you touch Joe, you better say your goodbyes to Joe Mama! ... What? Wiz: Uuuugh. While Shrek was smart enough to stand a chance, Fuzzy had strength, speed, and of course, his boomstick, by his side. Boomstick: Looks like Shrek didn't know the layers of trouble he was in until it was all OGRE for him! Wiz: The winner is Fuzzy Lumpkins. "HOO, DOGGY I likes that, huhuheh!" Next time... Boomstick: Next tiiiiiime on Death Battle! First, there was nothing but black. The screen was complete darkness. ...And then the game started up. (Cue Level One) A small green figure popped into existence in the starting point and started to run forth, collecting coins and jumping on enemies. He seemed to be on three lives judging by a little indicator by the corner of the screen. He was wall-jumping around spinky walls that were above pits and overall avoiding the obstacles to get to the finish line. However, by halfway through the level, something was odd about a small bush... (Fade out, cue Hæm, 0:00-0:21) As the cute green protagonist ran offscreen, the camera zoomed in on the bush as two small, round eyes were seen in it. They seemed to be watching the green character as it ran off. After a bit, the eyes went into the bush and rose above it, revealing their true self. A large figure, his true body obscured by a purple robe with blue ends that gave him his arch-like appearance, and two crowns stacked on top of his eyes. LITTLE RUNMO VS THE DOUBLE KING Trivia *This is the first Death Battle by 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi to feature a Siivagunner rip as music. *A few Shrek villains, such as Farquaad's ghost, the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, along with one of the PPG's greatest advesaries, HIM, make cameo appearances in this battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:Dreamworks VS Cartoon Network Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles